Quidditch Captain
Quidditch Captain badge]] A captain, or Quidditch captain at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a student and member of a House Quidditch team who is appointed to be in charge of his or her House team. Heads of House appoint one member of their House Quidditch team to be the captain. The student would presumably continue to be captain until he or she graduates, barring severe injury or misconduct. It is unknown whether there is an age requirement for choosing captains (as prefects are chosen only from the fifth year students of each house), but as Harry Potter was appointed captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team in his sixth year, and Oliver Wood was appointed Captain of the Gryffindor team in his fifth year, an age requirement might not have existed. However, it is possible that Quidditch captains are only chosen from House Quidditch team members who are fifth year students or older. However, Fred and George Weasley said that they knew Oliver Wood's speech by heart, but this might only mean that Oliver gave pep talks to the team before the games and or practices. It is also proven that Quidditch captains are not chosen from the oldest member of the team, as shown in the case of Harry Potter. Harry Potter was made Quidditch captain in his sixth year, while a member of his team, Katie Bell, was a year older than him. Only one Quidditch captain exists in a House at a time (Unlike prefects, as one boy and one girl are chosen from the fifth year, and remain as prefects in their sixth and seventh years, there are approximately six prefects per house). Badge with his captain's badge on his uniform]] Like prefects, captains are given a silver badge to wear on their school uniform, and on their Quidditch robes when they are playing in a match or practising. However, a prefect on the Quidditch team would not be required to wear his or her prefect badge on his or her Quidditch robes. The captain's badge is suspected to have the letter 'C' on it for 'Captain', as the prefect's badge has 'P' for 'prefect', and the Head Boy's and Head Girl's have 'HB' and 'HG' respectively. Role Captains are required to organise, hold Quidditch trials, and plan training sessions for their House teams, and are also responsible for almost anything regarding their House team activities and members. Captains are also given equal status as prefects, and are allowed to use the prefects' bathroom. However, unlike prefects, captains are not allowed to dock points. Captains are generally responsible for their Quidditch teams and duties only. Second team position Captains will also play one other position on their team: Beater, Chaser, Keeper or Seeker. When a Quidditch team member is appointed captain, they will retain their previous position as well as their captain responsibilities. Known captains at Hogwarts Gryffindor Quidditch team *Astrix A. *Filemina A. *Angelina *Oona B. *Concepta *Isobel McGonagall *James Potter (1974-1978) (Chaser) *Charlie Weasley (1990-1991) (Seeker) *Oliver Wood (1991-1994) (Keeper) *Angelina Johnson (1995-1996) (Chaser) *Harry Potter (1996-1997) (Seeker) Hufflepuff Quidditch team *Cedric Diggory (1993-1994) (Seeker) *Zacharias Smith (1995-1996) (Chaser) Ravenclaw Quidditch team *Roger Davies (1993-1996) (Chaser) Slytherin Quidditch team *Winky Crockett (1940 - 1944) *Neil Lament (1944 - 1948) *Andrew Snowyowl (1948 - 1952) *Jo King (1952 - 1956) *Rufus Winickus (1956 - 1960) *Jody Jacknife (1960 - 1964) *Stuart Craggy (1964 - 1968) *Steve Laughalot (1968 - 1972) *Emma Vanity (1972 - 1976) *Lucinda Talkalot (1976 - ?) *Marcus Flint (1991-1994) (Chaser) *Graham Montague (1995-1996) (Chaser) *Urquhart (1996-1997) (Chaser) fr:Capitaine (Quidditch) Captain Category:Quidditch Captains Quidditch Captain